percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Children of the Atom
Summary So, I was scrolling around the OC clubs, and just had an idea that I would like to expand more about. I hope I'll be able to get some people for this collab I'm planning on doing, so yeah. "April 20, 2013. The day the Russians declared nuclear war against the American people. In the months that followed, massive amounts of radiation were shot into the atmosphere, instantly killing the masses. A special genome allowed a fraction of the civilization to survive all the nuclear fallout, living in poverty around the shattered world. The Gods of Olympus have been forgotten. Their remaining children retained their powers, but wake up to an even more menacing nightmare. One which could very well wipe out the last people on our wartorn Earth. The year is 2017, four years after the Atomic War. Demigods are scattered across the world, praying that the Gods may hear their cries. We are the '''Children of the Atom'."'' Members (limited to 13) #Alittlebitofcyanide #Animalandia #Josh-Son Of Hyperion #Leafwhisker #Aosh Hatchi (inactive) #Dagostino #AdamantiumBladez #ExtremeSSJ4 #RoseKayAdams # IgnatusSpells (inactive) #JJRawesome #Luke 12346 #TSR Characters Alittlebitofcyanide: #'Gerard Wayson - '''A 16-year old son of Hypnos with a laidback and sarcastic demeanour. Armed with his sword, Deathbringer , and an impressive knowledge of laser weapons, he will bring the pain to whatever's out there in the wastelands of America. #'Alice Greene '- One word to describe Alice? ''Explosive. This reckless daughter of Hypnos will have some insane demolition 'bouts later in the series. Animalandia #'Alexandra Esquiera' - Alex is a daughter of Hemera. After the war Alex lost everything. Now the shy girl needs to take a stand and brave up or she'll lose her life again. #'Laika Stefa' - Daughter of Ares and used to be hunter of Artemis. Laika is someone who is lost. She wants to find friends and to find her twin brother Ricky. Dagostino #'Alex Oberon' - One of the rare children of Ouranos, Alex has extensive knowledge in anything that has to do with the element Uranium (Son of Uranus), and may be the only person who can reverse the effects of the past. #'Evan D'Agostino' - An intelligent son of Athena, Evan is an excellent inventor, startegist, and has near-future foresight to help his friends at any time. Leafwhisker #'Esther Wood' - As a daughter of the spirit Adicia, Esther is a disciple of injustice. However, even the strongest of people have their flaws, and even the deadliest of people can break. She is wicked in a fight, but can be loyal if she finds gain it in. #'James Warren' - As a son of Ceres he is at peace with most of nature. He is more on the passive side when it comes to fighting, but he always carries a stiletto with him at all times. Josh-Son Of Hyperion #'Josh McLean' - Josh McLean is the son of Hyperion. He is a very powerful demititan, and is very skilled in battle. Even though he's small, don't underestimate him. He has really cool powers. #'Layla Jobs' - Daughter of Athena, Layla is a very intelligent daughter of Athena. Has powers that should not be underestimated. AdamantiumBladez #'Aleksandr 'Stuart' Draganov' - Stuart Draganov (real name Aleksandr) is the Russian-American child of Brachos, the Last Ourea/Mountain Deity. Fighting with his two Adamantium weapons: Sword 'Diakopinsaera' (Greek: Airbreaker) and Mace 'Fist of Continents', Stuart is skillied at both slashing and smashing. #'Preslav Todorchev' - Preslav Todorchev is a Bulgarian Mercenary and son of Zephyr. Alo more into being stealthy like an assassin than fighting one-on-one whenever necessary. RoseKayAdams #'Kyra Lee-Campbell' - Found under the charred ruins of the Empire State Building, the nine year old is, well, useless. Traumatized by unknown matters, she locks herself from the outer world and never speaks. They know her name only from her dead mother's cellphone. Has a celestial bronze dagger, hides in fear when enemies approach, and is fast on her feet-but is stronger than you think. Parentage unknown. IgnatusSpells #'Nicholas Forest' - Left camp after the bombing. Very scared now that he has no one besides his pet snake Huggy.Has a celestial bronze sword called Kantanos and a spear called pantono.More of a fighter but can heal if necessary. ExtremeSSJ4 #'Allen Arce' - Found in the ruins of cave, the son of Helios. He has a long sword which can transform into a lethal shotgun or a bow. He is more of a silent assassin than a warrior...along with his girlfriend, Mikaela Queens. #'Mikaela Queens' - A daughter of Aphrodite and a very good silent assassin. With her mighty bow and arrows she is determined to get her objective. She travels with her boyfriend, Allen Arce. Luke 12346 #'Sabre Robson' - Son of Andrew Robson and Linda Louis, Grandson of Zeus. He is great with a sword since he inherited the Curse of Achilles from his father, he is quite smart too and inherited his fathers looks which makes him a dream to Camp Half-Blood girls. #'Nate River' - Son of Athena, He is very smart and can think of over 100 strategies which makes him an important part of the group. Good with a sword and throwing knifes although he is not good at interacting with people unless he is explaining a battle plan JJRawesome #'Jack Sullivan - '''Champion of Hera. He is a master sorcerer and mace-fighter, and was once leader of the Godslingers before most of the member's deaths. #'JJ Ronaldson ''' - Son of Pan, and host of Nagar, the Snake King. This gave him the ability to control earth, wood and snakes. He can also summon snakes, turn parts of his body into snakes, create poison, and stretch. Chapters *Prologue (alittlebitofcyanide) *Chapter One (Josh-Son of Hyperion) *Chapter Two (Animalandia) *Chapter Three (RoseKayAdams) *Chapter Four (Leafwhisker) *Chapter Five (Luke 12346) *Chapter Six (Josh-Son of Hyperion) *Chapter Seven (AdamantiumBladez) *Chapter Eight (ExtremeSSJ4) Trivia *The whole story is loosely based off of Fallout 3, a popular post-apocalyptic game developed by Bethesda Studios. *This OC has cover art! :D Category:OC Club Category:Children of the Atom Category:Index Page Category:Alittlebitofcyanide Category:Animalandia Category:Dagostino Category:Leafwhisker Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Luke 12346 Category:JJRawesome Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:RoseKayAdams Category:IgnatusSpells